Characters
The characters in Myriad Reality are, in essence, superheroes. And there are a lot of them! A list of characters is shown below. Characters of Human Birth Individuals: Araby 264 Chris Redfield Dark David Dynamo Dew ES (Evil Sven) Jake Muller Kelly Leon Kennedy Lewis Marshall Quenton Sips Sjin Vex Zachary Anders Zyland Mantharas Families: Waternaux Family: Sven Waternaux - Husband/Father Ariel Waternaux (Winter) - Wife/Mother Aaron Waternaux - Son Isaac Waternaux - Son Violet Waternaux - Daughter Sage Winter Rythian & Ridge: Rythian - Brother Ridge - Brother The Netnavi Family: X - Father/Husband Melody - Mother/Wife Tempo (Twin) - Son/Brother Rhythm (Twin) - Daughter/Sister The Stream Family (And Extensions): Data - Father/Husband/Brother of Techi and X (Technically) Technology Demonstration (Techi) - Sister of Data Stream and X (Technically)/Wife of White Voltage Pinkie Stream (Pinkamina Dianne Pie) - Mother/Wife of Data Stream Prism - Son Second (First name unknown. Last name unknown. Wife deceased, name unknown.) - Father of Data Stream/Brother of The Legend White Voltage (By marriage of Techi) - Husband of Techi (X and the Netnavi Family by technical extension. See "X" for more) - Technical brother of Data and Techi The Line/Dye family Time Line - Father/Husband Painting Dye - Mother/Wife Misty Skies - Daughter The Legend Family: The Legend (First name revealed to be Legend Begins) - Father (Wife unknown) Legend Begins II - Son/Brother Luke Colgate - Son/Brother Characters of Equestrian Birth Individuals: Pinkie Pie Prime Rainbow Dash Prime Scootaloo Second Spirit Blitz Starlight/Lych (Deceased) Surprise The Legend (Fourth/Becomes Third) (Legend Begins) Third (Deceased) Twilight Sparkle Prime (To be finished) Biographies Data Stream: A tier five unicorn who can access the Source System. Married to Pinkamina Stream, and sister of Techi. Began as 29th most powerful being in the multiverse (Read: System) and rose to his current rank of nineteenth. He is the fourth smartest being in existence, but limits his IQ output when around beings of lower intelligence in order to interact with them. He was shown how to love by Pinkamina Dianne Pie, and subsequently married her. He is the father of Prism Stream, and is extremely loyal to tier five. He will put his duty and job above all but those he loves. Born about 8,500 years ago, but has exited time multiple times, and is over a million, currently. Guardian of Knowledge and Space. Was taken by The Legend for training at a young age. Quote: "The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits." Technology Demonstration (AKA: Techi): Rambunctous, fun loving teenager, older sister of Data Stream. Techi is the ultimate master of electricity, but was extremely outdated on the customs of society, due to searching for her brother for eight and a half millenia. She has slight anger issues, albeit more controlled now due to most of her conscious and subconscious control going into keeping her electric powers at bay, and her body alive, due to self generating electricity being the only thing sustaining her and her bodily functions. Techi, although short tempered, is fun loving, with the mindset of a nineteen year old, while over eighty five hundred years old. She can be prideful, but is confident, and will risk anything, even her life, to accomplish her greatest goals. She has a "Go with the flow" attitude about certain things, but can be very intense in moments of serious. She thinks that she can take on anyone, but won't throw her life away meaninglessly. Of every character, she very likely has the highest moral standards, due to still having the mindset of the past, going as threatining somepony when she saw something that would have been considered unfathomable in terms of moral sense in her day, but wasn't overly uncommon currently, and they tried to convince her to do the same, as she spent the entirety of her life after she turned nineteen searching for her brother, Data Stream, and was unaware of the changing customs. When Techi found Data, she was tier four, and had little desire to become tier five, both not wanting the responsability, and she wished to obtain power on her own, without the assistance of a higher tier power boost. She began dating (eventually marrying) White Voltage, who found her crying (although she could not cry with tears) because of how much everything had changed. She has made some of the greatest achievements in history, becomming 53rd most powerful being in the multiverse even as a tier four. When her to-be sister-in-law, Pinkamina, went insane (again) Techi was the only one able to stand up to her at the moment, When Pinkamina showed to outclass her, she pulled her final tacting, her plan from the beginning, and became a tier five. In doing so, the power boost she obtained was so great, (in addition to her already immense, nearly impossible tier four power) her power level went beyond what her body was capable of withstanding, unlocking the legendary Secondary Form. (See: Secondary Form) With this, she controlled all the energy Pinkamina had, causing it to go to even negative values, when finally restoring her to a stable state.